The present invention relates to flexible coating compositions.
In the production of precoated metal for the fabrication of structural building components such as building panels, the physical properties of the coating composition are of paramount importance. The composition must not only exhibit excellent durability properties and adhesion to the substrate, but it must also be sufficiently flexible to permit fabrication without cracking and loss of adhesion.
There is a need, therefore, for a coating composition which exhibits not only excellent flexibility, but also good adhesion, crack resistance and corrosion resistance on the edges of fabricated parts.